Carrie I Love U
by JoaoMordecaiWritter
Summary: John Augustus Felis, a portuguese immigrant; discovered that Carrie has some of the same traits to him and felt in love with her
1. 1st Enconter

(the scene begins in the school lockers on a moring)

 **John:** Hi Carrie!

 **Carrie:** Oh! Hi John...

 **Carrie:** I have a question... Why is your name John Augustus Felis?

 **John:** *Smiles* That is a long history! Let me tell you...

 **John:** *Shows the Portuguese Flag* Do you see that flag?

 **Carrie:** Yes!

 **John:** It's from my countrie! *Shows a Portuguese Map* THE GLORIOUS PORTUGAL!

 **John:** This is a cool place to live...

 **Carrie:** But...

 **John:** Due to the (stupid) crisis, I decided to move to Elmore to study and have better life conditions. *pauses* In Portugal my name was João Augusto Felino, but due to the english accent, my name is now John Augustus Felis

 **Carrie:** Ok...

 **John: *** sadden* I miss my friends in Portugal... And I can´t spáck very wêll engrish...

 **John:** *cries and hugs Carrie with very power* I MISS THEM!

 **Carrie: *** is embarrassed* Ok... Arf...

(lunch time: Gumball, John and Darwin are having a talk about girlfriends)

 **Gumball:** *smiles* ...And Penny asked if I could go with her to a date!

 **John:** Good Job!

 **Darwin:** Meh... Rachel...

 **Gumball and John:** Rachel wat?

 **Darwin:** Rachel invites me to go to her house!

 **Tobias:** *Drops the board* Damn!

 **Gumball and John:** Cool!

 **Gumball:** And you, John?

 **Darwin:** Yeah... and you?

 **John:** It's a long history... *Tells the history in the school lockers *

 **Gumball and Darwin:** Dude, go talk with her! She is in the refectory!

 **Carrie:** Hi John!

 **John:** *with shame* Hi Carrie!

(a long dialogue is made between John and Carrie)

 **Gumball:** Always result!

 **Carrie:** *gives a card to John* Take! It's for you!

 **John:** *Happy and with shame* Thanks!

 **Carrie:** *ashamed* Your welcome *She exits the refectory*

 **John:** *Reads the card* " _Carrie invites you to her party!" *_ is happy* YES! THANKS GUMBALL!

 **Gumball:** No Problem Dude

(After the lunch, John go talk to Gumball)

 **Gumball:** How was the talking?

 **John:** Good *shows the card to Gumball* Look!

 **Gumball:** OMG! That was amazing!

 **John:** Its just a party dude!

 **Gumball:** Isn´t some shitty party! Its the Halloween Party!

 **John:** *Smilles* CHALLANGE ACCEPT *thinks* I have a idea! You and Darwin could come with me! Bring your girlfriends!

(Darwin enters in the scene)

 **Gumball and Darwin:** That will be cool dude... But 1st we need to ask Carrie!

 **John:** Ok...

(Gumball finds Carrie in the library)

 **Gumball:** Hi Carrie!

 **Carrie:** Hi Gumball!

 **Gumball:** Me and Darwin can go to your party?

 **Carrie:** *thinks and pouts* Ok! *Gives 2 cards*

 **Gumball:** Can you give me more 2 cards? Because our girlfriends (Penny and Rachel) come with us!

 **Carrie:** *impressed and scared at the same time* Ok... *Give the cards"

 **Gumball:** Thank you!

 **Carrie:** Your welcome

(Carrie finds John in the main hall, listening to music)

 **Carrie:** Hi John!

 **John:** Oh! Hi Carrie!

 **Carrie:** What are you listening?

 **John:** *Gives a headset to Carrie* This!

 **Carrie:** *Impressed with the style of the music* WAAAAAT!

 **Carrie:** Nice song! What is the band?

 **John:** System of a Down - BYOB

 **Carrie:** So... Bye!

 **Carrie: *** thinks*: _John loves rock and metal... cool!_

(Principal Brown goes make a speech to the class)

 **Principal Brown:** Boys and Girls! Tomorrow its the song contest! You need 5 songs to compete!

 **All class:** Ok!

(the class end, John and Gumball are talking in the school lockers)

 **Gumball:** What you will sing John?

 **John:** Its simple! *pauses* I will ask to Carrie if she wants to go sing with me, and then we choose the songs! And you Gumball?

 **Gumball:** Me and Darwin will sing together!

 **John:** Good luck!

(Gumball exits the scene and Carrie enters)

 **John:** Hi Carrie

 **Carrie:** Hi John! So... wich songs you will sing?

 **John:** I don´t choose the songs yet! Because I want to ask you if you want to sing with me in the contest?

 **Carrie:** *with shame* Ok! So which are the songs?

 **John:** I come back with the songs... *runs to the library*

 **Carrie:** Meh... Boys...

 **John:** *in the compueter* I need to find 5 songs that me and Carrie likes!

(After 25 minutes)

 **John:** Carrie! I have the songs in this paper!

 **Carrie:** *Reads the paper* " _BYOB, Castle of Glass, From the Inside, Pica dos 7 e Balada do Desajeitado"_ Ok... But I CAN´T SING IN PORTUGUESE!

 **John:** Don´t worry Carrie! I will teach you in this last minutes some portuguese!

(After 34 minutes)

 **Carrie:** Shit! I forget to tell you a thing!

 **John:** OMG! Its very important!

 **Carrie:** Yes! Come with me!

(They find Gumball and Darwin scared)

 **John:** Bro Gumball! Bro Darwin! Wat are U doing here?

 **Gumball and Darwin:** Johnny Capaola! We need your help!

 **Gumball:** Nobody in the class, exepct U 2 can play a instrument...

 **John:** Don´t worry! I will play all musics!

 **Carrie:** How?

 **John:** I only need a DJ Table!

 **Carrie:** Ok... I will ask to the Principal...

(Carrie goes to the Principal Brown's office talk with him)

 **Principal Brown:** Yes?

 **Carrie:** Nobody in the class can´t play a instrument (exepct me and John)

 **Principal Brown:** And?

 **Carrie:** We need a DJ table to John plays the musics...

 **Principal Brown:** Ok! But carefull!

 **Carrie:** Thank you!

(DJ Table goes to the class)

 **Gumball:** Nice!

 **John:** Thanks Carrie!

 **Carrie:** Your welcome

 **John:** *Takes the MP3* Now lets put this! *Puts the headphones*

(this music starts)

 **Gumball, Carrie and John:** COOOOOL!

 **John:** Lets get started

(Tobias enters in scene)

 **Tobias:** I´m going sing this musics! (that, this, these, those and thot)

 **John:** Rap God? Awsome! 6 MINUTES OF VERY FAST WORDS!

 **Tobias:** Gulp... Ups...

 **John:** Don´t Worry dude, I will help U!

 **Tobias:** Ok


	2. Elmore School Song Contest

(during the ESSC day)

 **Tobias:** John... Carrie... Gumball... Darwin...

 **John, Carrie, Gumball and Darwin:** What is going on Tobias?

 **Tobias:** Look at the juries' desk...

 **John, Carrie, Gumball and Darwin:** Holy Shit! This is not happening, right?

 **Tobias:** Yes, it is happening...

(In the juries's desk...)

 **Eminem:** Mr. Brown, this kids are talented?

 **Chester:** Yes. I want to know why you called us to see this contest...

 **Principal Brown:** Because of the headliners

 **Eminem:** Headliners?

 **Principal Brown:** Yes. John & Carrie Band - Metal and Rock, Gumball & Darwin Band - Pop, Tobias Wilson - Rap, Rock

 **Chester and Eminem:** Well. It looks promising


End file.
